The food products are in particular food product blocks, such as, for example, sausage blocks, cheese blocks or ham blocks, or naturally formed food products, such as bacon or raw ham, for example.
During the slicing of such products, a lower proportion of free water is striven for in the products. In the state of the art, pre-cooling devices are used in food slicing devices. There the products are strongly cooled or even frozen at least in the edge area shortly before the cutting, for example, in order to optimize the cutting quality in interaction with the cutting blade or in order to reduce the deformation of the product.
For example, in DE 10 2009 024 189 A1 in this category, a cutting device for food products is disclosed, wherein this cutting device has a conditioning device in which a food product, particularly ham, is simultaneously formed into the product and cooled, before the food product is sliced. For this purpose, the pressing surface of the conditioning device is cooled to a regulated temperature.
DE 10 2008 019 776 A1 discloses a cutting device with a product sensor in the form of an infrared camera with which the temperature of a product can be determined Based on this measurement, parameters of the cutting device, such as the rotational speed of the blade, the blade clearance, the feed rate, etc., for example, can be adjusted.
However in the state of the art, fluctuating product textures, such as are found particularly in naturally formed food products, and fluctuating product temperatures often lead to distinct differences in the cutting quality and influence the portion formation, particularly the deposit characteristics at the cutting blade, depending on the food product.